A well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) can include a wellbore drilled into a formation. It can be desirable to detect characteristics of the wellbore prior to, or subsequent to, positioning well tools in the wellbore. Sensors can be used to detect characteristics of the wellbore.